Survivor Series 2013
|} '*1) Backstage, the lights are out and we see a figure walking back and forth. He stops and says The Authority runs WWE right now and says they say who gets fired and who gets title shots. He says Vickie made a sugestion and now he is here. The man of the night is here. He says they don't control him and says "best for business" is just a tagline used by sad people who don't know what to do. He says is back and back for revenge. Injuries couldn't stop him and The Authority won't stop him. Andersen is the name and he is here to prove that he does what he does best. The lights come up and he says that tonight Sandow will be defeated and the "best for business" is back.' '*1) Backstage, Renee Young is with Punk and Bryan. Bryan says they can be ruthless, violent and unreasonable, just like The Wyatt Family and The Shield. Bryan says they like challenges and have been overcoming them ever since entering WWE. Bryan says they will come out on top tonight. Punk says he and Bryan aren't intimidated by The Wyatts, by The Shield or by Cesaro, they're not afraid of the dark. Goldust, Rhodes, The Usos and Mysterio join them. Punk says The Wyatts, The Shield and Cesaro have bitten off more than they can chew. Punk says they are The GOATS - the Greatest of All Teams. Punk tells everyone to get ready because they're coming.' '*2) Backstage, Kane is with Stephanie and Triple H when Orton walks in and interrupts. He wants to make sure they're all on the same pafe about him getting respect. Stephanie pokes at him. Hunter tells Orton he's The Viper, the face of WWE. Stephanie tells him to go prove it and Orton storms off.' '*2) Backstage, AJ Lee is with Tamina and her team. Summer wonders why they should trust AJ. Aksana says she wants revenge and Lili says AJ is a trust worthy leader. Tamina keeps silent. AJ says they are a team and tonight they will prove why the other team is nothing but sad people who thinks they are the best. Tamina says either be a team or pay for it. AJ laughs and skips as her team looks at her.' '*3) Backstage, Cena is with a trainer, Stephanie and Triple H. The trainer says Cena will be good to go for Raw tomorrow night. Orton storms in and Cena leaves so they can handle their business. Orton asks what that was about and why cena was there before storming off.' '*4) After the match, Stephanie and Triple applaud Orton and start walking down the ramp as Kane follows about half of the way. Orton celebrates with the World Title as Cena's music hits and out he comes to the stage. Cena holds up the WWE Title in the air and walks to the ring. Cena enters the ring and raise his title to a big pop. Cena has words with Orton and raises the WWE to him. Orton raises his title back but Cena gets a bigger pop again. Survivor Series with Orton and Cena in the middle of the ring holding their titles.' 'The Industry vs Team Cena:' 'Team AJ vs Team Angel:' 'Team Punk vs The Authority:'